El odio es la sublimación de la ignorancia
by flowersdontlast
Summary: A veces olvidan que sus únicos enemigos no son los que llevan traje. Escrito para el fest de ciencias ftw, comunidad de LJ


**Notas:** No suelo escribir cosas con esta temática, por razones que no voy a explicar aquí. Supongo que esta es la excepción que confirma la regla.

**Advertencias:** Temas sensibles.

* * *

_**El odio es la sublimación de la ignorancia**_

1.

- No lo entiendo, Billy. ¿Cómo te has podido caer?

_No tienes que entenderlo, Ted. Las cosas son así. Hay veces que te tengo que mentir para que no pienses mal de mí. Y ya está._

- Es... estaba mirando para otro lado, Teddy. Ya sabes, con la cabeza en las nubes, como siempre - cuando sonríe, le duele la boca. Cree que se ha roto el labio.

- Ya.

- En serio.

- Vale - Teddy no está convencido. Se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Billy -. ¿Me das un abrazo?

En cambio, es Billy el que se deja mimar. El hueco entre el cuello de Teddy y su hombro es perfecto para apoyar la mejilla. Cierra los ojos y se relaja, por primera vez en todo el día.

- Billy - siente la vibración de su voz en todo el cuerpo -, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. ¿Verdad?

Yyyy, ¡golpe bajo!

- Teddy-

- Lo digo en serio. Y - los brazos de Teddy le abrazan con más fuerza, y él se separa para poder mirar a Billy a los ojos - esa cara no es de haberse caído al suelo, Billy.

Teddy es demasiado bueno en esto. Es fácil de olvidar, porque siempre está sonriendo y es la persona más amable y agradable que conoce - no como él, no, en absoluto -, pero ocultarle algo es imposible.

Billy quiere contárselo. De verdad que quiere.

Pero tiene tanto miedo. Es tan, tan difícil.

Nadie puede culparle por salir corriendo, ¿verdad?

- Me tengo que ir.

- Billy-

- Nos vemos el viernes, ¿va?

Para entonces, los golpes habrán desaparecido.

O Billy los hará desaparecer.

2.

Cuando llega a casa, Kate le llama. Lo que no deja de ser extraño; acostumbra a dejarse caer en su casa sin avisar, cuando le apetece. Sabe que será bienvenida, y, además, después de todo, los padres de Billy la adoran.

- ¿Billy?

- Hola, Kate. ¿Pasa algo?

- No lo sé. ¿Pasa algo? Porque hace media hora me ha llamado Teddy, histérico, porque te pasa algo y no se lo quieres contar.

- ¿Teddy estaba histérico? - su primera reacción es intentar bromear. Franca, honesta y directa Kate, siempre llegando al fondo del asunto sin complicarse la vida intentando suavizar el golpe. Es una de las razones por las que Billy la quiere tanto, pero, en este momento, la mandaría felizmente a la mierda.

- Kate, estoy bien. De verdad.

- Billy-

- Kate, no ha pasado nada. No sé por qué-

- Billy.

Si alguien será algún día madre, es Kate. Billy ya lo siente por sus futuros hijos.

Billy no sabe por dónde empezar. Y Kate, con ese sexto sentido que esgrime a veces, suspira, y deja desvanecerse en el silencio que ocupa la línea las palabras que Billy no sabe cómo decir.

- Billy... no- no eres el único con secretos que no sabe cómo contar. No lo eres - Billy la escucha tragar. Cuando sigue hablando, la voz de Kate suena ronca -. Y tienes que saber que nunca estás tan solo como crees.

Billy sabe que se está perdiendo algo. Algo importante.

- Kate, ¿qué pasa? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sólo, sólo llama a Teddy. O algo. Está intentando "darte espacio", pero está nervioso. Porque no sabe qué te pasa pero sabe que te pasa algo - a media voz, - hasta yo sé que te pasa algo.

No sabe qué decir.

- Vale.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, sí. Es que...

- No sabes por dónde empezar.

- No.

- Ya.

- ¿Kate?

- Dime. - pero ella no le ha presionado, como si se imaginara qué pasa, como si supiera por dónde va la cosa, y sería muy injusto que Billy la preguntara.

- Nada. ¿Te veo el viernes?

- Claro. Habla con Teddy.

- Sí, mamá.

- Te lo digo en serio.

- Yo también.

- Que te den.

- No voy a responder a eso.

Es un intento de suavizar la conversación, y hasta cierto punto, surte efecto. Kate se echa a reír, y Billy sonríe, abriéndose de nuevo la herida del labio.

- Hasta el viernes.

- Hasta luego.

3.

Se encuentra con Eli en la tienda de cómics que está al lado de su instituto. Cómo sabe Eli dónde está, es un misterio, pero el caso es que allí aparece, las manos dentro de los bolsillos y una sonrisa que se endurece al ver el estado en el que todavía está su cara.

- Ey.

- Buenas.

- ¿Todavía comprando cómics? Después de, bueno, - Eli gesticula con las manos, y Billy se echa a reír.

(El labio ya no duele.)

- Sí, bueno. Los guionistas tienen mucha imaginación. Y algunos dibujantes son geniales.

Eli coge el número que le alcanza Billy y sonríe de medio lado.

- ¿Capitán América?

- Sí. Capitán América.

- ¿Sabe - baja la voz - Steve que lees de esto?

- Se lo dijo Tommy.

Eli le mira, incrédulo. - Venga ya.

- Hace un par de semanas. Se le puso delante y se lo soltó.

- Tu hermano es un cabrón.

- Dímelo a mí.

Eli vuelve a dejar el cómic en su sito. Y Billy piensa, _Aquí viene_.

La razón por la que Kate y Eli todavía no están juntos es la misma por la que se gustan tanto. Son incapaces de andarse por las ramas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Billy suspira -. Nada.

- Billy. Me han pegado bastantes veces, y eso es la marca de un puñetazo.

Suena tan condescendiente. Como si tuviera idea de lo que está hablando. Billy se revuelve, molesto.

- Si tantas veces te han pegado, entonces, deberías ser capaz de reconocer cuándo dejar la cosa tranquila.

Eli frunce el ceño. Está cabreado, pero intenta controlarse.

Billy no quiere que se controle. Quiere que le deje tranquilo.

- De todas formas, no es asunto tuyo.

Eso le ha dolido, Billy puede verlo en la forma que Eli le mira, los ojos muy abiertos, la boca incapaz de decidir qué palabra formar.

Billy se muerde el labio - duele otra vez - y sale de la tienda sin comprar nada, dejando un montón de cómics y un Eli mirando al suelo detrás.

4.

El viernes es, cuanto menos, incómodo.

Teddy le trata como si fuera de cristal.

Kate sólo se dirige a él si es imprescindible.

Eli le ignora.

Cassie está nerviosa, porque sabe que pasa algo pero no qué, exactamente, y Vision parece satisfecho dejando que solucionen sus diferencias o como sea que catalogue lo que está pasando.

Tommy les pone a todos histéricos, pero eso es lo normal.

Billy consigue evitarle durante gran parte de la tarde. Falta media hora para que salgan a hacer las rondas cuando aparece en el vestuario. Billy está allí, solo, cambiándose de ropa.

Cuando le ve entrar, no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. El día ya está siendo bastante malo: sería feliz si pudiera ahorrarse las chorradas de su hermano mellizo. Sin embargo, sabe que es inevitable. Tommy hace eso de empezar a contarte de cualquier cosa, te interese o no, hablando y hablando a toda velocidad, hasta que le aburres. Entonces, desaparece, y se va a buscar a otra persona a la que torturar.

No hoy.

Tommy le mira, pensativo. Con el ceño fruncido, y en total y absoluto silencio, lo que no deja de ser una novedad. A Billy le pone nervioso.

- Billy, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Billy piensa, _¿Tú también?_. No dice nada y sigue colocándose el uniforme.

- ¿Billy, me has oído?

- No es nada, Tommy. En serio.

- Teddy está histérico.

- Teddy no está histérico.

- Sí lo está. Y Eli está cabreado de la hostia. No que no lo esté siempre, pero más aún. Y Kate no me quiere decir nada.

- Tommy, déjalo.

- Y una mierda - no lo dice muy alto, pero hay algo en su tono de voz que hace que Billy le preste más atención -. ¿A quién tengo que partirle la cara?

- Tommy, ¿crees que no soy capaz de hacer eso yo solo?

- Si fueras capaz no habrías dejado que te dieran.

Las luces empiezan a parpadear, y es un tópico tremendo y Billy _sabe_ que está perdiendo el control y que probablemente acabe haciendo daño a alguien. Y ha intentado evitarlo, claro que ha intentado evitarlo.

Pero tiene dieciséis años, joder. Ya no puede más.

- Con un pensamiento podría romper todos los huesos del cuerpo de cualquiera de esos gilipollas. Parar sus corazones, hacerles tanto- tanto daño, que jamás se recuperarían. Y - está chillando y en la habitación de al lado hay demasiado silencio, pero - y algún día no podré controlarme más. Pero hasta entonces... no lo entendéis.

- Claro, porque eres el único con superpoderes. Porque yo no he estado en la cárcel para superhumanos, porque Eli no tomó MGH, porque Teddy no es medio kree, medio skrull. Vision no es un robot y Cassie no crece cuando se cabrea y Kate... no sé qué coño le ha pasado a Kate, pero seguro que le ha pasado algo.

- Tommy, ¿sabes qué es la homofobia?

- No - y ese es Teddy, desde la puerta. El resto del equipo está detrás de él, en la puerta.

- Sí.

- Me dijiste que-

- Ya sé lo que te dije. Pero parece que da igual.

- Espera - y ese es Tommy, otra vez -, ¿y? Si te dan, tú la devuelves.

Los fluorescentes del techo revientan. Una lluvia de cristales cae sobre Tommy y Billy, pero ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada.

- No es tan sencillo.

- Sí que lo es.

- No. Lo. Es.

Una de las puertas de las taquillas se arruga como si fuera de papel. Tommy ni se inmuta. Sigue desafiándole, de pie entre los cristales rotos.

En ese momento, para Billy sólo existen Tommy, la rabia de los últimos tres días, y la forma en la que le mira el segundo. Como si estuviera decepcionado.

- Estás dejando que el miedo a lo que puedes hacer no te deje hacer nada.

- ¿Qué? - y eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Poco a poco, la pequeña tormenta eléctrica que estaba montándose en el interior del vestuario se calma. Tommy parece algo avergonzado.

- Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza - se dice para sí mismo. Luego, se explica -. Que dejes de ser tan mierdas y si te dan se las devuelvas y que si no, te borres los golpes. Y que si no los curas, no vayas por ahí haciéndote la víctima.

Ahora es Billy el que está empezando a sentirse avergonzado.

Porque Tommy tiene razón. Se toca el labio: aún no desaparecido del todo la herida. Con un par de frases dichas a media voz, la cicatriz a medio curar es imposible de distinguir.

Tommy sonríe. Parece satisfecho. Sale del vestuario como si fuera el dueño del lugar, y el resto de los Young Avengers se separan para dejarle pasar.

Billy sonríe a su pesar. Aún no sabe muy bien qué ha pasado, pero se siente mucho mejor. Más en paz, y listo para seguir adelante.

(+1)

5.

Ser un superhéroe adolescente nunca es sencillo. Puedes preguntarle a más de uno; a Spider-Man, por poner un ejemplo famoso, o a cualquiera de los X-Men. O a Johny Storm, de los 4 Fantásticos.

A los problemas típicos de la profesión se le añaden los típicos de la edad, y, muchas veces, algunos tan mundanos como el racismo o la homofobia. Eli se las ha visto en el instituto con capullos para los que su color de piel es un insulto; tanto Teddy como Billy, con la cuestión de la homofobia.

Los tres saben que podría haber sido mucho peor. Pero hay veces que la necesidad de encajar se alía con los golpes y los insultos y resulta demasiado que afrontar. Añade a la mezla poderes mágicos, o superfuerza, o la capacidad de cambiar de forma, e imagínate el resultado.

Ninguno de los Young Avengers sabe lo que le pasó a Kate meses antes de entrar en el equipo. Lo que ella sí que sabe es que, en algún momento, si las cosas siguen por el buen camino, se lo tendrá que contar a Eli. Hasta entonces, no piensa dejar que afecte su vida diaria. Por imposible que se le antoje a veces.

Ella es más fuerte que eso.

Kate es más fuerte que sus demonios; estaría bien que Billy y los demás recordaran de vez en cuando que ellos también son más fuertes que los suyos.

fin.


End file.
